Take This to Your Grave
by AllTheThingsSheRead
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a successful hitman for the gang, Purple-Wing. He always followed their every command, including not falling in love, in order to stay in the mafia's good books. But that all changes when he meets Gilbert Beilschmidt,a mysterious man with a troubled past and starts falling for him. But he'll wish he hadn't, because he knows why you shouldn't disobey the mafia.


This is my first completed fanfiction and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Love had always been forbidden in the mafia. "Love," his grandfather would say. "Is for cowards. If a cold heart can be melted by a warm smile, your heart wasn't cold enough to begin with.

"I love nobody. Not you, not Feliciano, your parents, nobody. I am married to the mafia,just like I expect you to be."

And marry the mafia Lovino did. His entire life had been spent training him to take over as head of Purple-Wing, surrounded by rules and guns and the very-real threat of death. There was no time for relaxation or the chance to enjoy life, or at least there wasn't until he met Gilbert Beilschmidt, a man who loosened the tight restrictions on Lovino's life and set him free.

* * *

Brigittenauer bridge, Vienna, Austria, 11th July 2018

Lovino walked on the side of the Brigittenauer bridge. It was an absolutely wonderful place, and he felt like relaxing and just being by himself and after pulling off a successful heist against "France" two days ago, he felt he should have the time to enjoy himself. And he was, until he saw a man sat atop of the railing, staring into the Danube river beneath him as if it held the answers to life itself. Lovino sighed. Now he'd have to help the man, or he'd feel guilty somehow, knowing that an innocent man had died whilst he was there.

Lovino may have been a mafia man, but even he didn't like to leave civilian casualties if he could help it. Sure, the family of the people he killed may be hurt, but that's the fault of the people he assassinated.

Lovino sighed and sprinted over the bridge to the man he saw.

"Hey! You! What's the matter with you?"

The man startled, and Lovino worried for a moment that he might fall off the bridge. 'What's it matter if he falls off?' Lovino thought. 'If he falls then that's this problem sorted.'

The man turned around but stayed sat on the railing, looking nervously at Lovino.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I was just looking at the Danube. It's very pretty.

Lovino scoffed.

"Yeah sure you were, so late at night. Why are you jumping off a bridge? That's a coward's way to go."

The man looked at Lovino, offended.

"Excuse me. Sometimes the coward's way is the only option. One of my best friends was murdered two days ago. My other best friend was arrested for a crime he didn't commit and is currently facing the death penalty in America. I don't know what happened to my brother, only he disappeared with an Italian some time back, and I haven't seen him since."

The man paused, tears welling up in his eyes. Lovino realised that the man's eyes were red, an unusual colour for eyes.

"I," Lovino hesitated. "You.., why are you telling me this?"

"Because when I die, none of this will matter. I'll be dead, and you'll take these secrets to your grave, won't you?

"Look," Lovino sighed, fast getting irritated.

"I couldn't care less about your life problems. Just know that life can get better.

"How? Everyone I love is either dead or fast approaching. What do you suggest I do? Adopt a new brother?"

"No,just. I'll meet you here tomorrow, 9am. We'll go to a cafe. I'll try and help you through life's problems. It won't be easy, but we can try. If it fails, a gunshot through the head is the most effective way of ensuring no-one can save you."

"Okay thanks," the man trailed off, realising he didn't know Lovino's name.

" 's Lovino."

"My name's Gilbert. Nice to meet you.

The man cautiously stepped off the railing and walked in the opposite direction of Lovino. Lovino watched him until all that was left of the man was a silhouette, one that would forever haunt his memory.

Lovino turned and decided to head to the T.G Poker Inspiration, a 15 minute walk along the bridge, in an attempt to forget about the events that had just transpired.

* * *

They met up weekly after that. Every Thursday afternoon, his official time off, they'd meet up in Gorizia, Italy and let Lovino enjoy pretending to be a completely normal young man, not one who's kill count was probably in the twenties, despite only being 23.

Lovino learned a lot about the way normal people lived life, and for two hours every Thursday he wasn't South Italy, grandson of the famous mafia boss Rome, but Lovino Vargas, a 23-year-old who worked full time for his family business.

Lovino quickly found himself angsting for Thursday afternoons. On days where he felt like the mafia pressures were going to kill him, both literally and figuratively,all he had to do was think of his Thursday's with Gilbert and he'd feel relieved: knowing that if he could hold on for two more days, he could be with Gilbert.

Eventually once a week wasn't enough. He wanted Gilbert. He needed Gilbert. He craved Gilbert. In addition to weekly meetings, they also sent letters to each other: They could be read and then securely destroyed, leaving no traces of the clandestine conversations.

His heart fluttered when he looked at Gilbert. Hell, it fluttered when he thought of Gilbert. Just looking at the letters Gilbert sent, knowing they'd been touched by him, was enough to send him into a frenzy, filling him with all sorts of strange emotions.

It took him far too long to realise that the strange emotions he was feeling were called love, and that he was falling in love with Gilbert.

* * *

Purple-Wing Headquarters,Sardinia,Italy

1st November 2019

"South Italy," Rome called out to him "Come into my office now. I need to speak to you."

Lovino nodded and stepped into the office. You don't disobey Grandfather Rome, no matter your opinions on the matter.

"Yes Grandfather," he replied, moving to sit down in the seat closest to the door.

"Now, South Italy." Rome began, locking the office and drawing the blinds. "You know how I was telling you about the man who ran off with Feliciano. Well his grandfather also works in the mafia business, or at least he used to. There is no use in killing the grandfather, but he has an older son. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and you're going to kill him.

Lovino paused,still in shock. Gilbert's brother was the man who ran away with Feliciano? But then, that meant Gilbert was one of them? No, Lovino thought. Gilbert's not an uncommon name. He's possibly talking about another Gilbert, right?

"Um, do you have an image of this Gilbert Beilschmidt, Grandfather?"

"Of course!" Rome laughed, pulling out a file labelled Beilschmidt Family.

"We've been keeping tabs on this family forever.

He opened the manila folder and flicked through the pages, not pausing until he opened up a profile. There was a picture of a man with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"This is Ludwig Beilschmidt, the man who eloped with Feliciano. In Black Rose, he is known as "Germany"."

Lovino mentally breathed a sigh of relief. That man looks nothing like Gilbert, he thought. That is, until the next page in the folder was turned.

There was a young man, looking away from the camera, but even then Lovino could tell it was Gilbert. The white hair, the dazzling scarlet eyes, there was no-one else it could be. Lovino was certain his grandfather had chosen the mission on purpose. He must've somehow known. Otherwise, they would've chosen to kill Ludwig, or at the very least the grandfather. He knew. Oh my god. Lovino mentally said a prayer.

"This," his grandfather announced proudly, moving the folder closer to Lovino so that he could see Gilbert's profile more clearly. "Is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He aliases as "Prussia", and,as I've already told you, is your target for the upcoming assassination.

"Grandfather, why must we kill Gilbert? Would it not be more effective to attack the grandfather? Or Germany himself?"

Rome looked at him quizzically." Are you daring to question me, South Italy?"

"I," Lovino bowed his head obediently. "Of course not Grandfather Rome. I am just interested in what your plans are for this mission, grandfather."

"I'd hope so Lovino." Rome's eyes narrowed as he glared down at his eldest grandson. "If you must know, Gilbert Beilschmidt is a failure, for many reasons, which I am sure you do not know. You will not know why, as that will only be a hindrance to you. Do no question the issue, as

"Now, back to what this mission entails. You, firstly, will kill Gilbert Beilschmidt. Shoot him, poison him, I don't care. As long as he ends up dead. Then, as Gilbert is his grandfather's prime caretaker, we kidnap the grandfather and force Ludwig to trade us Feliciano. And,before you ask, when you kill Gilbert, mutilate the body to the point where it's almost unrecognisable. We're going to post it to Ludwig and show him what will happen to his grandfather when he refuses."

Lovino was grateful that a poker face had been drilled into him from day one, otherwise his grandfather would surely know he had feelings for Gilbert. And he knew what would happen if he was caught breaking the rules.

"Of course Grandfather. When should I do it?"

"13th February 2020, there's an abandoned factory Slovenia is keeping safe for us in Škofja Loka, Slovenia. Lure Gilbert there, then kill him. I'll be arriving at 00:40 on the 14th to check if the mission has been done. If not, then…"

Lovino gulped as Rome glared harshly at him.

"This entire assignment rests on your shoulders. It's up to you to get this started, then we can retrieve your brother. This will be the most important assignment you've been given, okay? Any mistakes will be the end of you."

Lovino nodded and tried to discreetly wipe the sweat off that was beading on his brow. "I will do my hardest to ensure I succeed, Grandfather.

"Excellent. More information will be sent to you later." Rome smirked, a move that went unnoticed by Lovino.

"Now get out of my sight, Lovino."

Lovino hurried out the room, face turning red embarrassedly. His grandfather was sure to suspect something, if he hadn't already.

All he could do was think about how he was going to tell Gilbert this, and where his loyalties lay.

When it came down to it, was he willing to risk his life for Gilbert? Lovino felt his heart sink when he realised the answer was a resounding yes. He wiped the sweat off his brow and decided to fly over to Zurich, as a change from Gorizia. His grandfather knew that he visited Gorizia weekly. As far as his grandfather was aware, Lovino had never stepped foot in Switzerland.

* * *

Capuchin Bridge, Slovenia. 13th February 2020

22:00 pm CET

Lovino nervously stood and waited for Gilbert. He was walking on a bridge in the dark, like he was when he first met Gilbert. "And this is going to be the last time you're ever able to meet with Gilbert." His inner voice piped up. "Isn't this ironic?". Lovino resolutely ignored the voice in his head and looked into his reflection in the Selška Sora.

After what seemed like an impossibly long time,Gilbert ran towards Lovino, enveloping him in a tight embrace. There was a large grin stretched out on his face.

"Lovi! It's so great to see you! I've missed you! I haven't since what, December I think? Happy belated new year!"

Gilbert leaned in to give Lovino a kiss, but stopped when he noticed Lovino hadn't moved an inch, he was stone cold like a statue.

"Lovino? Babe? What's the matter with you?

"I.. think it'd be in our best interests if we weren't together anymore." Lovino forced himself away from Gilbert's loving hands, his warm breath and took a deep breath to steady his nervous limbs.

Gilbert's face sunk as he gazed at Lovino, a look of pure horror on his face.

"You...you...why? What have I done wrong? Answer me! Answer me!"

Lovino shrank back from Gilbert's relentless pestering, glancing down at the Selška Sora and wishing it would just simply sweep him away. That would solve all his problems. Gilbert wouldn't have to worry about being dumped and then murdered, he wouldn't have to kill Gilbert, South Italy could be washed away along with all the mafia stresses…

He didn't realise what he was doing until he felt Gilbert yank him away from the railing, causing him to fall backwards on top of Gilbert.

Gilbert pushed Lovino and stood up, grabbing Lovino's shoulders and forcing him upright.

"Gilly, you saved-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Gilbert hissed, sinking his fingers into Lovino's shoulders and shaking him back and forth as hard as he could.

"I haven't seen you in two months and the first you do is dump me, then attempt suicide by jumping off a fucking bridge? What the fuck kind of thought process is that, Lovino?"

"Gilly I've got problems-"

"You've got problems? YOU'VE GOT PROBLEMS? My grandfather died on Christmas Day. With his departure, everyone I loved was gone,except you, although we hadn't talked since November. Isn't suicide supposed to be the coward's option?"

Gilbert laughed ,hysterically pushing Lovino back down.

"There's no use in running away from your problems. Sooner or later, they'll manage to beat you in the race, and they'll make you lose HARD."

He bent over Lovino with a maniacal grin on his face. Sweat dripped off his forehead.

Without warning, he suddenly bent over and began coughing, choking and choking as though he'd been starved of air.

Lovino instantly went to help Gilbert calm down, although he was confused. He couldn't remember the last time Gilbert had had an attack this brutal.

"Gilbert calm down! Gilbert! Gilly!"

Lovino grabbed Gilbert and stared lovingly into his eyes, carefully combing his hands through Gilbert's hair.

It took five long minutes to get Gilbert to calm down.

"I-Lovi, I," Gilbert stopped as he came to terms with the fact that he'd had another panic attack.

"I haven't had a panic attack since last February." Gilbert panted out, trying to control his breathing and letting the implications of this statement hang in the air.

"We started dating last February." Lovino realised, guilt sinking in his stomach."Hey, it's alright Gilbert. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. I've got some explaining to do, haven't I?"

He continued to sit with Gilbert, alone on the bridge. Around them, rain began to slowly fall from the overcast clouds above them.

"Gilbert."

"Hmm?" Gilbert had almost fallen asleep in his arms, feeling too tired after his attack to give a greater response to Lovino.

"The reason I wanted to break up with you is because I have to kill you." Lovino let the words tumble out of his mouth in a flurry.

"What?" Gilbert sat upright, almost knocking Lovino over. "You have to kill me?"

"Yes." There was no point in keeping it under wraps anymore. Gilbert had to know everything.

Lovino got to his feet and assisted Gilbert in getting to his feet

"I've got so much to tell you, so you'd better listen closely."

They wandered off Capuchin Bridge and towards the arranged location of the murder. Lovino told Gilbert everything, about how he'd been hired to kill Gilbert because of his younger brother Ludwig's decision to elope with Feliciano, and how his grandfather was supposed to be kidnapped and used as ransom to bargain back Feliciano.

"And the family business, it was the mafia. I'm so sorry Gilbert for keeping this all from you, I just thought that I could keep this under wraps." Lovino choked back a sob as he stared at the empty factory, taunting him with what he was about to do.

Gilbert however, only nodded. "I knew you were in the mafia since you mentioned your little brother. You must mean North makes you South Italy, right? Don't sweat it, I knew I was going to be killed, I just didn't expect it to be you."

Lovino could only gape at Gilbert. "You knew?" A solitary tear fell down his face.

Gilbert frowned. "Don't worry about that. My family is involved in the mafia business too, are they not? Now let's go inside already, the death knell's been waiting for ages to finally make itself useful.

* * *

Location Unknown, Škofja Loka,Slovenia. 13th February 2020

23:55 pm

They entered the first room they saw inside the factory. It was large and dusty, with an unusual complex wire system running on the walls. A large part of the ceiling was gone, exposing the pair to the rain outside, which was quickly increasing in intensity.

"So, you have to.." Gilbert let his words trail off. "It's really hit me you know, now I'm about to die I'm panicking, yet when I first heard about my assassination I was completely fine with it. It's funny how that happens, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Lovino's voice was barely audible in the suffocating silence, shrouding the room with sorrow.

"I've got poison in my bag, shall I? Or would you prefer gunshot? Strangulation? I've got it all."

"I don't mind, just." Gilbert laughed quietly. " When we were meeting up,like we did most Thursdays,I didn't think it was because you were my alleged murderer. I thought you just wanted to rekindle our relationship and go on another date.I mean, A derelict factory under suspicious management isn't exactly a popular date option."

The faint echoing of bells could be heard distantly, rattling in the quiet room.

"Hey," Gilbert pointed out. "It's Valentine's Day. That means I have less than 35 minutes left alive. And you'll still need to mutilate my body. Try not to damage it too much, will you?"

Lovino stared solemnly at his soon-to-be-dead boyfriend, electing not to say anything, but instead pushed Gilbert against the wall and locked them in a passionate embrace, tongues mingling as Gilbert melted into his lover's arms for the last time.

Lovino pulled back, a string of saliva still keeping him connected. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He reached into his bag and probed around for a heart-shaped box with a ribbon tied around it. "I have chocolates for you. And flowers. What was your favourite song again? Welcome to the Black Parade?"

Gilbert laughed mirthlessly. "You've got this all planned out."

"I'm trying to make your final moments as peaceful as possible. Now, a gunshot is quickest but poisoning is the most peaceful. "

Unbeknownst to them, Janez was watching them from a camera system he had planted in the room. He had cameras planted all over the factory. And an explosive system rigged to go off with just the flick of a switch. He frowned disgustedly as he saw Lovino showing compassion to Gilbert, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And technically, there wasn't one for either of them.

Janez swiftly made a hast to call Rome.

"Rome, my leader. This is Slovenia.I am calling you to inform you that your suspicions were indeed correct. South Italy has indeed been consorting with Prussia. They have just osculated,-that is to say, kissing- and South Italy is discussing how he plans to make Prussia enjoy his final moments alive. As if he's worthy of such compassion."

There was silence on Janez's end as he waited for Rome to respond to his transmission.

"Slovenia. I appreciate your telling me. As for South Italy, well, you know the explosives? Set them off. I couldn't give a damn if South Italy is killed, in fact it'll be pleasing if he is killed, so I want a powerful explosion.I'll be coming at 00:40,like I told South Italy. If Prussia isn't dead or dying, or at the least severely wounded, it will be your head. Literally. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my leader. I understand you."

Rome didn't respond and just hung up. Janez scanned his control panel for the correct switch to ensure that Prussia was going to get injured. Once he found the switch, he didn't hesitate in flicking it upwards and watching on the screens in front of him as the ceiling suddenly caved in on Purple-Wing's next victims.

* * *

Lovino pulled his gun out of his bag and set his finger on the trigger but then stopped and looked up suddenly.

"Hey, do you hear that rumbling noise?

Gilbert turned to face Lovino, fear evident in his eyes. "I don't-"

That was all he got to say before a large portion of the room caved in on him,a large chunk of concrete wedging itself in Gilbert's forehead.

Lovino had sprinted to the other end of the room, however he was cut off when a large steel beam fell on his right hand. Terrified, he fired his gun, acting entirely on instinct. The bullet ricochet off the bulletproof glass in the window opposite Lovino and launched straight through Gilbert's ears,in and out of his brain.

In the control room, Janez sent a swift message to Rome.

00:20 pm

My leader, the target has been taken out.

00:21

Excellent. Your service has been appreciated Slovenia.

Lovino dropped the gun and ran to be by his lovers side. He gently bent down so they were at the same level, and locked eyes with Gilbert.

"Gilly? You're dying now,okay.?"

He took hold of Gilbert's left hand and started stroking in an attempt to comfort him.

"Lovino," Gilbert choked out, blood spilling down his face. His hand was clasped in Lovino's own hand, which was trembling. Lovino struggled to hold back tears, blurring his vision. Blurring his sight of the last time he'd ever see his lover again.

"I love you so much, okay. Remember that, Lovino?"

"I will," Lovino nodded. He hadn't even noticed the tears were rolling down his face until Gilbert moved his other hand to wipe them away.

"Gilbert, I didn't want you to have to die. But it had to be done, yeah? God we never should've started dating."

"Its, it's not your fault, Lovi. You were forced into it by your grandfather. I forgive you for everything you've done." Gilbert's voice was getting quieter and quieter, and his eyes were slowly losing light.

"Gilbert." Lovino broke down, collapsing on Gilbert's body.

"Goodbye Lovino." Gilbert's grip on Lovino's hand went limp, and his chest began to still.

"No! Gilbert please I love !"

Lovino cried, even though he knew Gilbert couldn't hear him. Sitting up, he slowly began to cradle Gilbert's corpse in his arms.

He spent the next five minutes crying, knelt down on the floor of the dark room.

Just as he began to pick himself up, Grandpa Rome walked in and placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"I know you really loved him, Lovino."

Lovino looked up to face his grandfather, a scowl slowly forming on his face.

" Yes, I did, Grandfather. But there's not a problem with that now, is there?"

Lovino looked at his grandfather, still scowling, but with fear hidden in his eyes.

Rome said nothing, only taking his hand off of Lovino's shoulder and bending down- to tie his shoelaces, Lovino presumed.

"Grandfather? I know I did you wrong. But I'm ready to finish with the rest of my assignment-"

He was cut off by a bullet embedding itself in his throat. Shocked, he tripped over Gilbert's corpse and fell backwards, his stomach being impaled by the same piece of shrapnel in Gilbert's forehead. He quickly got up and tried to crawl forwards, only to be stopped by Rome harshly yanking him back onto the stone-cold floor. He felt his head crack open and a thin liquid slowly started to cascade down his forehead. His vision started to blur and the room started spinning. He was barely paying attention to the world or what his grandfather was saying, his focus taken up by the headache threatening to consume him.

"This has just proven to me that you're not loyal anymore. I know, I know, you shot your boyfriend for me. That's loyalty, right? Well really, if you were that obedient, you wouldn't even have a boyfriend in the first place."

Rome gave Lovino a malicious smirk ,before lifting his combat boots up, the combat boots which had nails hammered into the soles.

The last thing Lovino saw were his grandfather's boots being driven into his face, whilst his grandfather laughed.

"Goodbye, Lovino."

He couldn't even feel the pain from the force of Rome's boot before his world went dark and he stopped thinking.

The door slammed shut behind Rome as he walked out the door confidently.

"That's Lovino done, a little earlier than expected, but he's dead now, like I intended anyway. Next, who's going to kill Feliciano? I was thinking it's time for Ivan to do me a little favour ..."


End file.
